


I Can't Help Whatever is Happening Here

by piecesofsolas



Series: Vindicated Universe [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, TheFallofHaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofsolas/pseuds/piecesofsolas
Summary: Solas finds IIyana after the Fall of Haven
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Vindicated Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270367
Kudos: 16





	I Can't Help Whatever is Happening Here

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was originally Chapter 27 in Vindicated but I took it out because it no longer fit with where I was going. But enjoy, if you haven't read it!

She will not die this day.

Not when she fought to stay alive with every ounce of strength and every pound of stubbornness she possessed. Though she should welcome death as an end to the terrible pain and anguish she was enduring, IIyana couldn't give in to her suffering just yet, for she had a debt to collect. A debt owed by Solas for saving his life, and one she intends to collect in full.

She'd taken some time to imagine how she'd demand her payment. It was only fitting that Solas drink tea for a week since he detests that stuff. Or perhaps he can adorn one of Dorian's fashionable robes while prancing around the Hinterlands. But after careful consideration, IIyana settled on a dramatic yet straightforward affair. Solas will pledge his fidelity and undying devotion to her, on bended knee, to the flutters of a dozen white doves flying in harmony. Afterward, he'll apologize for being an ass and admit he'd been wrong about the Dalish.

Yes. IIyana will take great pleasure in collecting her due.

That is ... if she survived to see the following day.

After trekking through snow and battling harsh winds to reunite with the Inquisition, IIyana had taken a tumble. Weakened from fever and blood loss and the ferocity of battle, she plunged headfirst into the snow and fell at high-speed into the depths below. Her head exploded as she landed with a soft thud on the frozen ground. The wound on her right side had reopened, blood cascading like a warm waterfall between her fingers. She thinks she may have broken a bone. Maybe two.

Now, hours later, IIyana has yet to move. It proved too difficult.

She tried to turn her head again, but everything hurt. Even breathing hurt. She felt as though a boulder sat on her chest. After several more attempts at moving, she leaned back into the snow, defeated. For someone whose always prided herself for her strength and determination, IIyana's helpless situation made her feel like a child again. How could she be so helpless? She was the Chosen of Andreste, for heaven's sakes. People were depending on her. IIyana had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the slight disturbance to her left until a shadow loomed over her. 

"Solas?"

He leaned closer and smile.

"Oh Gods, I've died, haven't I?" She said disgustingly.

There was a soft chuckle. "Now why would you say that?"

"Because I'm happy to see even you." She reached out to touch his face, his cheeks warm against her frozen skin. "You _are_ here."

"Where else would I be when you require my skills?"

"But how did you find me?"

He knelt in the snow next to her. "Does it matter? I'm here now."

They exchanged smiles before Solas pulled away just enough to check her injuries. His hands ran along her arms and legs, taking great care as he lifted her shirt to examine the wound. His expression was grim when he finished.

"How bad," she croaked.

"You hit your head, but the bleeding has stopped. And I'm pleased to find no broken bones or additional lacerations requiring immediate attention." He concluded. The relief in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"That's fantastic news, " she said, trying to sound cheerful. "And the wound?"

"Infected. Hence the fever," he explained. "It’ll require needle and thread."

"That sucks," she complained.

"That's what you get for throwing yourself at me."

"You were distracted."

He eyed her squarely. "I, was focused on the Dragon." He hoisted her forward and caught her firmly in his arms.

"Gently!" she hissed. "I'm bleeding here."

Solas mumbled under his breath. "Even near death, you are impossible."

"Be nice to me, Solas. I'm in pain. Because. Of. You."

"This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me." Solas chided. He hadn't meant to sound cross, but the memory of the sword slicing through her flesh was something he would never forget.

"I was protecting you," she countered.

"You placed yourself in danger."

She rolled her eyes heavenward. "Look, Solas - as much as I love our philosophical debates, can we please get out of here. Then we can argue all day. But just so we're clear; you owe me. And because you've risked our own life to come find me, I consider that debt partially paid."

He scoffed. "Typical. Will you never learn, IIyana." 

"I'm learning now." She whined. 

"You're actions were reckless. Impulsive." He snapped. "This isn't a game. I told you to stay behind, and you didn't listen. You never listen."

"Why do we always have to argue," she moaned. "I'm sorry, alright. I should have listened to you because you were right, and I was wrong. But let's be honest here - you'd have done the same for me."

"You are our only key to salvation. What would have happened if you've died? There'll be no one left to close the breach."

"You and I both know that you would have found a way."

"You hold your life with little value."

"That's not true," she insisted. "But if I was in danger - you'd utilize all your resources to save me. Because that's the type of person you are. This is a great example - If I were out still out there bleeding to death, you'd have traveled into the Fade to drag my ass back to the present."

Solas finally snapped. "Where do you think we are?" 

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not in the mood." 

Bt the nagging suspicion of what he implied became louder and louder. Neither said anything for a long time. IIyana focused on counting her breath while Solas stared ahead, taking a moment to calm down. He was fucking angry - but not with her. If only she knew of the fear that crippled him. He cursed silently and forced himself to remember why he entered her dream to begin with. 

"Listen to me, IIyana," Solas said softly. "Right now, you are somewhere beyond our reach. We don't know where you are and the only way is for you to wake up and find your way to us. But the longer you linger here, the more difficult it'll be to regain consciousness." 

He reached for her hand. The sound of his deep, reassuring voice, combine his the feeling of his strong warm fingers closing around hers did much to resolve her misgivings. She searched his gaze questioningly but nodded that she believed him. 

"You're not wrong," he added softly. "I did come here for you. Now wake up."

* * *

"Herald, can you hear us!"

IIyana awakened with a start, Solas' name lingering at the tip of her tongue. She was paralyzed with cold but the faint sound of her name sent a spark of adrenaline up her spine. She opened her mouth, but her lips were cracked, and her tongue was dry. Her throat pained as she tried to speak.

"C-C-Cull ..en. Cu-Cullen! Over here. I'm over here," she gasped weakly. 

She cried his name again, then again and again until she felt hands frantically brushing away the snow from her body.

"Oh, thank the Maker!" 

IIyana stumbled straight into his arms. 

"You're alive, " Cullen whispered against her hair. "I was so worried - I was afraid you'd --"

"How is she?" Cassandra demanded as she ran up. 

"It's so good to see you, Cassie," IIyana said with weakened delight.

"We need to get you back to camp. Now," Cullen's strong voice vibrated against her cheeks. "Alert the others. And tell Solas we've found her."

At the mention of his name, IIyanna's eyes fluttered open. "Solas - is he alive? Please tell me he's alright."

"He is safe," Cassandra confirmed. "Thanks to you, we are all safe."

* * *

The next time IIyana opened her eyes, she was lying in a tent underneath a pile of blankets. The flaps were laced to prevent her from getting the chill, but it illuminated enough light for her to see that Solas sat beside her. His eyes were warm and he greeted her with a small smile. She reached out to touch his cheek. They stared at one another for wordless moments, neither speaking. Yet, they couldn't deny that something was happening between the both of them. A kind of connection neither had ever experienced before.


End file.
